Future Bulma
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 733 |Height=5'4" |Weight=108 lbs. |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=Scientist |FamConnect = Bulma (Alternate timeline counterpart) Dr. Brief (Father) Mrs. Brief (Mother) Future Vegeta (Significant other) Vegeta (Husband, Alternate timeline) Future Trunks (Son) Trunks (Son, Alternate timeline) }} is the alternate timeline counterpart of Bulma that appeared in the special, The History of Trunks and the tail end of the Perfect Cell Saga. She is the widowed mother of Future Trunks, and aside from her son, is the last surviving member of the Z Fighters in her respective timeline. She played a small and largely unseen, but very important role in the Trunks through Perfect Cell Sagas, creating the time machine that enabled Future Trunks to go back in time in the first place and warn everyone of the Androids. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that she raised her son in, she seemed much more hardened and serious than her mainstream counterpart, who was happy and easy-going. She was easily the wiser of the two remaining Z Fighters, attempting to convince Future Trunks to not attack the Androids head-on, and instead use the time machine, because he may be a Super Saiyan, but so was Gohan, and he failed. Biography Death of the Z Fighters and siege of the Androids Up until the Trunks Saga, Future Bulma's biography was exactly the same as that of her mainstream counterpart. In August of Age 764, she watched the battle, as Future Goku, traveling back to Earth via Instant Transmission, defeated Frieza. Two years later, Future Bulma is seen outside the house as Future Goku dies from his heart virus, holding the six-month-old Future Trunks in her arms. Six months follow Goku's tragic death, two killer androids attack on the 10th of May, Age 767. All of the Z Fighters with the exception of Future Gohan are murdered by the robotic killing machines, and thus a new apocalyptic age dawns on Earth. Thirteen years later, after the final hope for Earth - Gohan, is killed, Bulma devised a plan to defeat the Androids that are attacking their world: She would send her son back in time and solicit Past Goku's help in defeating the Androids, since he never even got a chance to fight them at all in her time. It took some convincing, but Future Trunks eventually agreed, but for his own reasons (whereas Future Bulma merely wanted the satisfaction of knowing that at least one timeline was saved, Trunks intended to find a weak spot in the Androids, so that he may not be able to revive those already dead, he could at least save those still alive). Finally, four years later in Age 784, the time machine would be completed, and Trunks would make his voyage into the past. End of the nightmare Later, when Future Trunks returned from the past, Bulma was both astonished, and not astonished at the fact that Goku died anyway by sacrificing himself to save the planet (her exact words were "That sounds just like Goku"). She was completely astonished at how Vegeta had defended her son when he died. Later, when the Androids were on the move again, Future Trunks went to fight, and this time, she believed in him, and merely asked him to be careful. Finally, as Trunks was preparing to go back in time once again to tell his dead friends that he managed to beat the Androids, Future Cell attempts to steal his time machine. Future Bulma is last seen teasing Trunks about a new girlfriend, but quickly goes inside when she sees how serious her son is. Trivia *Surprisingly, it does not seem that Future Bulma associates much with Future Chi-Chi. Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can't fly